Retour aux sources: Combattre en tant que traîtres
by MortalDestiny
Summary: On les dit lâches pour avoir fuit contre Rhadamanthe et quémandés sa pitié avant qu'il ne les renvoie dans le monde des Morts. Si la mission des autres était de prévenir Athéna, qu'était donc la leur ? Aphrodite & DeathMask.


Bien le bonjour !  
>Et oui, ça rame chez moi... Mais je vaincrais è.é De ce fait, j'ai quand même réussit à vous postez ma dernière histoire, un peu courte par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude, mais bon...<p>

Alors, cette histoire est basée pendant la Saga Hadès, quand les renégats sont arrivés au Sanctuaire. J'ai toujours été catastrophé de voir combien Aphrodite et DeathMask sont ainsi lynchés en étant à peine sur le devant de la scène, voir même considérés comme des lâches face à Rhadamanthe. Aussi, je me suis décidée à écrire quelque chose contre ça, pour expliquer, selon moi, quel était la mission qu'ils avaient reçu dans cette "traitrise".

Concernant les paroles... Celles de Mû viennent de la version française mais celle de Rhadamanthe sont de la version VOSTFR (enfin, l'une des versions hein ^^). Je n'aime vraiment pas la version française donc je n'ai pas pu faire tous les épisodes pour avoir les paroles en français ;)

Voilà pour les explications !  
>Correction du texte by <strong>MayThisBe<strong>.

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont bien sûr du grand maître **Kurumada**.

Bonne lecture !

.

Retour aux sources: Combattre en tant que traîtres

* * *

><p><strong>Les trois quarts des traîtres sont des martyrs manqués.<strong>

* * *

><p>Il y en avait qui disaient qu'ils n'étaient que des lâches en vérité, des hommes perfides, juste bon à fuir, attaquant dès qu'on avait le dos tourné. Des assassins sans cœur, juste avide de sang et baignant dans la douleur et la traîtrise depuis leur enfance. Beaucoup disaient qu'ils ne méritaient pas de vivre, et encore moins qu'ils soient au service d'Athéna. Mais cela se disait tout bas. Qui sait ce qui se cachait dans l'ombre, près à rapporter aux concernés leurs paroles et leurs noms ? Leur mort ne fut pleuré. Ils l'avaient cherché, ils se battaient contre les justes. Et les seules personnes qui les connaissaient vraiment étaient mortes aussi.<p>

Il se murmurait aussi qu'ils connaissaient très bien la véritable identité du Pope. Traîtres à leur Déesse. Leur mort n'était donc que justice pour tous les crimes qu'ils avaient commis.

Aussi, quand ils étaient revenus en tant que Renégats, Mû n'avait pas vraiment été surpris par cette nouvelle trahison. Il s'était contenté de les renvoyer en Enfers. La suite, nous la connaissons...

Et si la vérité était différente ?...

* * *

><p>Le monde des Morts n'est pas une jolie prairie fleurie où les défunts pouvaient passer l'éternité sans ne se soucier de rien. Le monde des morts était bien plus vaste et bien plus cruel. Douloureux aussi. On y passe l'éternité à souffrir. Ou du moins, on y passe une durée proportionnelle aux crimes commis du vivant avant de se réincarner. Et ça recommence, encore et encore. La prairie et les fleurs, c'était pour Elysion, pas pour eux donc...<p>

Quel que soit le nombre d'années qu'ils avaient passés en Enfers, quand Hadès leur proposa son marché, ils profitèrent du temps qui leur était accordé pour se retrouver, réfléchir et échapper un peu à la douleur. Shion, avec son autorité naturelle, leur exposait son plan. Tous ceux qui étaient tombés lors de la précédente guerre sainte étaient là. À quelques exceptions près bien sûr. Le vote avait déjà eu lieu. Ils étaient tous près à couvrir leurs noms de déshonneur pour cette mission particulière. Les rôles furent donnés au fur et à mesure... Puis, l'ex-Pope leur laissa quelques dernières minutes de préparation...

- Vous savez ce que vous risquez ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et vous l'acceptez quand même ?

- C'est une mission comme une autre.

- Vous savez que non, vous... !

- Shura.

La voix douce de son camarade le coupa dans son élan. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Les mots n'étaient plus important et quand bien même ce serait le cas, ils ne renonceraient pas, l'Espagnol le savait. Dès que Shion s'était tourné vers ses deux amis pour leur exposer leur rôle dans cette "traîtrise", dès le moment où ils avaient hoché la tête sans protester, il avait su que parler ne changerait plus rien. Et ce, même s'il trouvait qu'ils avaient obtenu la place la plus ingrate dans cette tâche. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer malgré tout.

- Mais...

- Notre réputation, expliqua DeathMask avec un semblant de patience, donnera plus de crédits à nos actes. Cela n'étonnera personne et ça détournera l'attention de tout le monde de notre véritable objectif. Tu le sais bien.

Il baissa la tête. Oui, il le savait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça injuste. Car en faisant cela, leurs noms seraient salis à jamais. Ils seraient les premiers à tomber et même si eux réussissaient, rien ne garantissaient qu'ils survivent assez longtemps pour expliquer ce que les deux jeunes hommes avaient fait véritablement. Personne ne leur accorderait la moindre gloire...

Les Saints d'Argent, menés par Misty, se chargeraient de retenir les Bronzes le plus longtemps possible. Aphrodite et DeathMask formeraient l'avant-garde. Et eux, Shion, Saga, Shura et Camus, seraient chargés de trouver leur Déesse pour l'avertir du danger et réveiller son Armure afin qu'elle puisse être à armes égales contre Hadès.

Ses deux amis n'étaient pas idiots. Malgré la protection de Shion, il y avait bien peu de chance pour que Mû les laisse passer. C'était pour cela qu'ils passeraient avant le trio des "bons". Le Bélier allait vouloir les arrêter, même s'il désobéissait à son maître et supérieur, mais il ne pourrait pas résister aux trois autres.

Eux, il allait les renvoyer en Enfers.

Ils n'attendaient que ça.

* * *

><p>Caché derrière une colonne, il avait regardé la scène se dérouler. L'apparition des morts avaient légèrement surpris le Tibétain, bien moins que l'ordre de tuer Athéna donné par son presque père. Mais malgré la distance et l'apparence calme du Chevalier, il était certain qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement de rage face à cette trahison. Et c'était ses amis qui allaient en faire les frais.<p>

De leurs côtés, les deux hommes jouaient leurs rôles à merveille. Ricanements, mépris, arrogance... L'image d'eux qu'ils avaient toujours montrés aux autres. Deux êtres sans cœur, les traîtres qui avaient travaillé pour le Pope qu'avait été Saga. Ceux qui avaient trahit Athéna. Deux assassins sans scrupule qui revenaient d'entre les morts pour accomplir un nouveau méfait. Apporter la tête de celle qu'ils étaient censés protéger à Hadès...

DeathMask ne montrait aucune hésitation. Seiya ou Mû, quelle importance ? Il savait déjà ce qu'on disait de lui lors de son "véritable" vivant. Devait-il changer son comportement maintenant ? Cela ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. On lui avait donné une mission, il allait l'accomplir, comme il avait toujours accompli ses missions avant. C'était peut-être la seule chose de bien qu'il ferait, autant le faire avec brio.

Aphrodite était plus calme derrière lui. Plus sombre aussi, loin de ses sarcasmes habituels. Peut-être voulait-il pleinement profiter de ses quelques heures de vie. Et pourtant, il irait jusqu'au bout lui aussi. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire à la mort de toute façon. Parce que, quitte à mourir, autant donner une chance à Shura. Il ne pensait pas aux autres désormais. Ni lui, ni le Cancer d'ailleurs. Ils agissaient pour leur ami. Parce qu'il était bien le seul à les connaître vraiment. Parce qu'il devait y arriver...

- DeathMask, Aphrodite... Je ne peux absolument pas vous pardonner votre attitude. Je vous renvoie dans le monde des morts de mes propres mains !

Ils avaient réussi à énerver Mû, ce qui était effectivement un exploit. Même Shion sembla étonné, il pouvait le sentir de sa voix. Tout se passait comme ils l'avaient prévu, bien que les mots de leur adversaire soit durs à entendre...

- C'est décourageant de voir que des hommes qui étaient autrefois des Chevaliers de la Princesse Athéna ne soient préoccupés que par leurs propres vies, allant jusqu'à pactiser avec Hadès et lui promettre même de lui ramener la tête d'Athéna ! Comment pourrais-je supporter que des âmes aussi viles s'avisent de faire un seul pas dans la maison du Bélier ?

Quand l'attaque de Mû les frappa, ils étaient tous deux conscients qu'ils auraient pu répliquer véritablement à cet instant. Eux, comme Shion ou un des autres. Ils auraient pu répliquer et l'un des deux s'en sortir. Au moins. Mais ils n'avaient pas bougé, même lors du prétendu avertissement du Pope. Ils avaient à peine lancé un simulacre d'attaque...

_Starlight Extinction_.

Ils avaient une mission à remplir.

* * *

><p>Les gardes ne leurs avaient pas posé de problèmes. Ils étaient quand même des ex-Chevaliers d'or, ce n'étaient pas des soldats de bas-étage qui allaient les arrêter. Et pourtant, chaque pas les rapprochait un peu plus de la mort. D'une nouvelle mort, bien plus effroyable qu'avant sûrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour Athéna...<p>

Face à Radhamanthys par contre, le Poisson avait eu un instant d'hésitation. Il ne voulait vraiment pas mourir à nouveau. Mais il n'avait plus le choix n'est-ce pas ? Même si c'était dur à faire, même si cela impliquait de retourner en Enfers, ils ne devaient pas fléchir maintenant. Il fallait garder la foi, faire comme s'ils n'avaient pas peur... Ou au contraire, être lâche et s'enfuir... L'attaque de DeathMask échoua après la sienne, c'était de toute façon couru d'avance. Il frissonna légèrement alors que le Juge "montrait" à son condisciple comment utiliser les Cercles d'Hadès. Avant de se laisser emporter par cette puissance jusqu'au puits des morts...

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de regarder autour de lui pour reconnaître le coin, mais il le fit quand même. Plus besoin de faire semblant: il commençait vraiment à avoir peur et son instinct de survie menaçait de reprendre le dessus. Comment pouvait-il encore accepter ça ? Le regard que lui lança son ami de toujours lui réchauffa légèrement le cœur. Lui aussi avait envie d'entrer dans le combat. Véritablement. Et lui aussi devait brider ses instincts. Ne pas tout faire capoter maintenant, même s'il mourrait d'envie de faire venir ses roses pour montrer ce qu'il valait vraiment. Ce fut le "au secours" que prononça son camarade, des mots qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais prononcé de sa vie, des mots qui sonnaient tellement faux à ses yeux, ce fut ses mots-là qui lui donnèrent pourtant la force de continuer. Jusqu'au bout...

- Je ne veux pas retourner dans le monde des morts !

Lui tourner le dos. Courir. Fuir, comme désespéré. Peut-être l'était-il à ce moment-là. Il fallait être désespéré pour accepter un plan comme ça. Pour continuer à jouer leur rôle dans un cas pareil. Pour que personne ne se doute de la vérité.

- Bande de lâches !

Courir, toujours plus vite, tout en étant conscient qu'ils n'échapperaient à rien de toute façon. DeathMask était devant. Ne pas se retourner, même en entendant les cris d'Aphrodite ou l'impact des coups sur son dos. L'attaque le toucha rapidement à son tour de toute façon, sans qu'il n'opposa la moindre résistance. Comme s'ils étaient faibles... Et tomber face contre terre. Un bref répit, avant d'être traînés jusqu'à ce trou sans fond. Et ce vague sursaut de vie, d'énergie...

- Arrête !

- Pitié, pas ça !

Il sentait son Cosmos parcourir ses veines. Toute cette puissance qu'il gardait encore à l'intérieur de lui et dont il ne se servirait pas. Dire que même les animaux se défendaient quand ils sentaient la mort arriver... Eux se devaient de se laisser faire. Quoi que ça leur en coûte, même s'il mourrait d'envie de répliquer enfin véritablement, que leur ennemi sache vraiment à qui il avait affaire. Mais il ne pouvait pas...

- Vous ne me servez plus à rien. Mourez !

Et la chute, enfin. Ils crièrent malgré tout, même si tout avait été prévu depuis le départ. N'importe qui aurait fait pareil. Quoi que, peut-être pas. Il ne fallait pas être n'importe qui pour accomplir ce qu'ils venaient de faire...

Il aperçut un sourire sur le visage de l'androgyne. La dernière image qu'il emporterait avec lui. Le plan avait fonctionné, tout dépendait maintenant de leurs camarades renégats.

_- Aphrodite, DeathMask... Je veux que vous laissiez Mû vous renvoyer en Enfers. Demandez à voir Hadès, avancer jusqu'à rencontrer un haut gradé... Et laissez-le vous tuer. Que les Spectres nous prennent pour des lâches, qu'ils nous croient faibles. Qu'ils ne se méfient pas de nous. C'est essentiel pour que nous arrivions à prévenir Athéna. Pouvez-vous faire ça ?..._

La mort se présenta à nouveau devant eux alors que les paroles de Shion résonnaient une dernière fois dans leur esprit.

Mission accomplit...

Fin

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu !<p>

Tiny ~


End file.
